Cementerio de sentimientos
by Eweril
Summary: Una vieja carta y la escritura en una lapida podrían descifrar el misterio. ¿Pero que pasara cuando los sentimientos de los personajes los cieguen y dificulten las cosas? ¿Podrá la Orden del Fénix descubrir el secreto antes de Voldemort gane? RR


Cementerio de sentimientos

Por Eweril

§*§* §* §* §* §* §* §* 

Hola. Bueno. Este es mi fic. No sean muy duros conmigo. Soy principiante en esto de escribir. Mis amigos dieron críticas como que le doy muchas vueltas al asunto y mucha descripción. La verdad tienen razón. Por eso trate de quietarle un poco. Espero que no les moleste. Me gusta como me esta quedando. Pero esto no quiere decir que espero que a todo el mundo le guste. Es mas entendería si alguien piensa que es muy malo. La verdad estoy empezando a escribir y no creo que sea todavía muy buena. Bien me gustaría recibir reviews pero con que lean la historia me conformo. Bien por otro lado. NADA DE LO QUE RECONOSCAN ME PERTENECE. ALGUNAS COSAS LAS TOMO DE PARTES QUE NI YO SE CUALES SON. 

Sólo aclarare unas cosas antes de acabar con esta Nota de Autora. 

v La mayoría de los chaps tiene nombre de sentimientos, o lo que yo considero un sentimiento. 

v -….- =alguien habla.

v Los pensamientos la mayoría de las veces son "…." O se entiende por el contexto. 

v NO soy muy buena en ortografía así que lamento las faltas. 

v Este ff esta dedicado a quien lo lea. Pero los chaps tienen dediciones a otras personas. 

Bueno creo que eso es todo. Empiezo con el ff. 

§*§* §* §* §* §* §* §* 

Cementerio de sentimientos

Para mis amigos sobre todo para Laura que leyó esto y me dio unas grandes ideas. 

§* §* §* §* §* §* §* §* 

(Aclaración: lo siguiente es algo así como una carta o introducción no un prólogo. Será importante para la historia así que no se olviden de ella.) 

_Sucedió hace tanto tiempo que es difícil volver a recordar ahora. Ya no se por donde empezar. Si tan sólo no hubiera escrito eso en la lapida. Si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta antes. Si ella todavía estuviera aquí. Entonces mi vida no estría vacía. Ella había creado lo que nadie antes había logrado hacer. Sus conocimientos eran grandes. Pero se topo con la persona equivocada. Vendió su alma. Se encerró en un laberinto sin salida, que la llevaría a perecer. Pero si yo no hubiera sido tan ciego. Sólo al final me di cuenta. La perdí. Morí en el intento de salvarla. Mi vida acabo cuando el último suspiro salio de su cuerpo. Pero a diferencia suya yo me quede. Estancado, muerto en vida, sin destino, sin esperanza. Con sólo su recuerdo. Ella me dio la vida. Me hizo sentirla. No era mi madre, lo aclaro. Fue otra persona, pero si no hubiera escrito esas palabras, tal vez habría salvado muchas vidas. Tal vez el niño jamás habría crecido en la desdicha. Quizás el mundo sería un lugar mejor. Pero para que me lamento. Sólo hago que la herida se abra más. Solo quería escribir unas líneas. Para dedicárselas a ella. Yo muerto en vida espero volverla a encontrarla pronto. Si a ella a la única persona a que ame. La que me encerró. A la que perdí. A la que jamás olvidare. _

_M. D. M_

Capitulo 1: La soledad

_La soledad sólo se siente cuando uno esta acostumbrado a tener a alguien, cuando se ha perdido alguna cosa o una persona se alejado. Si no es solo una cosa cotidiana. _

Una común noche gris y triste caía ya en Inglaterra. En la calle Milerton, que es el lugar del que quiero hablarles. Una calle normal. Donde viven personas normales. Con vidas normales. Si ya saben perros, trabajos, autos, salarios todo muy normal. Si uno de los lugares mas aburridos de ese país. Y lo era sobretodo para una persona. Esa persona era una chica de trece años llamada Liliane Evans. Estaba sentada en el jardín, miraba a los autos pasar y el poco movimiento del vecindario. Era una tarde un poco fría de finales de julio. Todo estaba silencioso y tranquilo. Lily estaba sola en esos momentos. Todas las personas que compartían la casa con ella se habían ido. La verdad a nadie le importaba lo que pasara con ella. Su madre era una gran empresaria con poco tiempo. Su hermana la miraba como un fenómeno. Su padre había muerto hacia ya años. La entonces señora Evans se había vuelto a cazar y se había convertido en la señora Miller. Petunia también había cambiado de apellido, tal vez para no tener nada más que ver con su hermana. Sólo ella seguía siendo una Evans y eso a los vecinos les parecía extraño. Joe Miller era un hombre de muchos recursos, trabajaron y que se dedicaba en total a su "familia". ¿Por qué entonces esa bajita niña pelirroja le tenía tanto odio? Lily escuchaba todo el tiempo los comentarios sobre Joe "un tipo muy amable, encantador…" y muchos otros adjetivos que no deseaba recordar. Pero era eso justamente lo que molestaba tanto a Lily. El echo que fuera así, nadie podía ser tan perfecto. Además había algo muy extraño, siempre intentaba ganar la confianza de Lily, por lo menos desde ese verano. Que lo llamara padre, que lo acompañara de compras, que saliera con el de paseo. Pero siempre recibió la misma respuesta. "son cosas que padre e hija harían pero tu no eres mi padre" luego la pelirroja se alejaba. Lily se paró. Se suponía que debía esperar un paquete para Joe, pero no estaba de humor. Que lo dejaran en la puerta, que se rompiera, que no lo entregaran. A ella le daba igual. Suspiro mientras comenzaba a caminar por la calle. El único lugar a donde pertenecía estaba muy lejos y todavía faltaba un largo mes para que pudiera volver. Lily no era anormal por el hecho de odiar a Joe o tener el cabello rojo brillante, ni el hecho de que sus ojos fueran de un verde excepcional, como esmeraldas. No eso no era nada comparado con su secreto. Para los vecinos Lily era una niña genio que iba todos los años a un internado. La realidad era que era una bruja. Diez meses del año estaba en Hogwarts, una escuela para magos. Ese año comenzaría su cuarto curso y una vez mas la emoción de volver pronto se apodero de ella. 

-Como odio este lugar.- dijo mientras entraba a la arboleda del parque. En ese lugar había más gente. Personas que descansaban bajo los árboles. Adolescentes acaramelados y niños ruidosos. Lily se pasaba muchas tardes allí. Lejos del número seis de la calle Milerton. Lejos de su madre y su poco tiempo. Lejos de Petunia y sus caras de asco. Lejos de Joe el perfecto. Lejos de todas las personas que la creían anormal. No paró allí salio del parque para perderse otra vez en la jungla de asfalto. Su mente empezó a pensar en sus amigos. Marianne Dominer y Lía Salter, sus mejores amigas, no habían mandado una sola lechuza en todo el verano. Lily sabía que la razón eran aquellos ataques. Si, podían esconderle a todos los muggles lo que realmente había pasado. Podían decirles que había terroristas, fugas de gas, incendios pero a Lily no la engañarían. Todo tenía que ver con el ataque al final del curso, con la magia, con su mundo. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba justo enfrente del cementerio. Un lugar hermoso. Lleno de lapidas blancas, flores, árboles, enredaderas, personas que estaban en el corazón de alguien. La reja negra estaba entre abierta. Cualquiera podía pasar. Pocas personas lo hacían. Lily miró con tristeza todas las cosas. Su padre estaba allí. Una lapida limpia y blanca. Flores frescas que la pelirroja llevaba todos los domingos, mientras las demás personas salían.

-Como te extraño.- dijo. No entraría a ver, nunca entraba menos el día que ya mencione. La verdad Lily le tenía miedo al pasado. Le tenía miedo a los recuerdos de su padre. La única persona que la había querido. De nuevo los sucesos del año pasado llegaron a su cabeza. Había sido una noche totalmente normal hasta que la profesora de transformaciones, McGonagall, había entrado corriendo. Estaba pálida y hablo con una voz poco común en ella.

-No Lily.- se dijo en voz alta. Había vuelto a caminar. Se alejaba poco a poco del cementerio –Deja de recordar eso. –Pero sabía bien que no podía. Los gritos, la escena, la cara de Marianne, todos parecían saber lo que pasaba. Todos menos ella. Suspiro. Petunia le había dicho que gritaba en sueños. Que decía cosas incoherentes. Movió su cabeza negando. Ojala nada de eso estuviera pasando. Ojala entendiera lo que pasaba. "Tal vez recordarlo te ayude a entender" dijo su cabeza. 

-No, no ayudará. – la tarde ya había acabado. Era hora de regresar-O tal vez si. – Se apoyo en la pared más cercana intentando recordar. Decidiendo por primera vez no huir del pasado. 

FLASH BACK. 

-RÁPIDO NO HAY TIEMPO.- grito una mujer de nos mas de treinta y cuatro años. –VAMOS.

-¿Qué sucede profesora?- dijo la chica que iba a lado de Lily. Su semblante se ensombrecía cada vez más. Su cabello negro le caía en bucles sobre su cara y sus ojos azules miraban todo con miedo. Miedo que no habían tenido antes. 

-No se porque lo pregunta.- dijo la profesora. – Sabe bien lo que pasa. 

-Entones ¿es cierto?

-Por supuesto que es cierto.

-No te preocupes Mari yo estoy para protegerte.- dijo un chico pasando su bazo por los hombros de Marianne. 

-No es cosa de bromas Black.- dijo esta alejándose.- es mas serio de lo que crees. Tiene que ver con los ataques.- Sirius Black se le quedo mirando.

-No puede ser.- dijo.- se supone que…

-Black no lo entiendes era mentira.- El miedo de los ojos de la chica había sido suplantado por lágrimas. Sirius la miraba. Se quito un mechón de su cabello que le tapaba la vista y abrazó a su amiga. Al fin y al cabo eran como hermanos. Entraron al gran comedor. El silencio no tardo mucho en llegar. Los profesores salieron del lugar dejando muchas hileras de bolsas para dormir. Minerva corrió hacia unas. Las más alejadas de las puertas. Se sentó y miró a todos lados.

-Marianne ¿Qué pasa?- dijo la otra chica que estaba con ellas. Era alta y esbelta. Una sonrisa llena de amabilidad estaba en su cara.

- Lía algo malo esta pasando.- dijo en un susurro.- Algo muy malo. 

Se oyó una explosión. Luego voces fuera del comedor. Las manos de la joven Dominer apretaron la bolsa. 

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Lily.

-Mortífagos.- contesto Sirius.- Personas que desean que los muggles desaparezcan. Matan a todos y dañan vidas. Su amo es Voldemort. Es un mago loco que piensa que los muggles no merecen la vida. 

Lily se quedo callada.

-¿y que hacen aquí?

-Lil no te das cuenta. Muchos hijos de muggles estudian aquí. Esto es un regalo para ellos. 

Otra explosión. Las puertas del comedor se abrieron.

-HAN ENTRADO.- grito un profesor entrando. – LOS AURORES NO LLEGARAN A TIEMPO.

-¿Cómo es que se atreven a atacar Hogwarts?- Chillo una prefecta. Lily cerró sus ojos. Y fue cuando todo pasó. Escucho los vidrios romperse. Un viento helado que la rodeo. La curiosidad la hizo abrir los ojos. Todo estaba a oscuras. Trago saliva. Marianne lloriqueaba junto a ella. Los maestros habían entrado al comedor. Las puertas se habían vuelto a cerrar.

-NO ENTRARAN.- dijo Dumbledore.- TIENE UN HECHIZO.- suspiros de alivio, luego silencio. Mari seguía lloriqueado, decía cosas sin sentido. Lily trataba de distinguir algo en la oscuridad. Otra bocanada de aire frío entro por las ventanas rotas. 

-Ven.- dijo una voz.

-¿me hablaron?

-Nadie a dicho nada.

-Bueno.

-Ven.- allí estaba otra vez.- ven, ayúdanos. –Lily se levantó. La llamaban. ¿Quiénes? 

-Ven abre la puerta. Ven. 

Empezó a caminar. Escucho la voz de Lía gritar su nombre. Pasó junto a la profesora McGonagall.

-¿A dónde va señorita Evans?- Lily no respondió. 

-Ven. Ven.

Las tuvo enfrente. Las dos grandes puertas de roble. Pasó su mano a unos milímetros de la superficie. 

-Hay un hechizo pero tú lo romperás. Ven.- Lily miró su mano. No prestaba ya atención a los gritos de los profesores, los de sus amigos. Todo había pasado a un segundo plano. Lejano, sin importancia. Tomo aire y toco con la punta de su dedo índice la superficie. Mientras escuchaba en su cabeza

-Ven, ven. 

La puerta tembló. Lily sintió como una descarga que pasaba por todo su cuerpo. Después de unos segundos se abrieron. Un viento helado entro rodeando a Lily. Llenando el comedor. 

-Gracias.- dijo la voz, ahora fría y sin sentimientos.- Aprésenla.- Varias sombras se acercaron a la chica. La tomaron de las muñecas. Lily parpadeo. 

- Cuidado.- dijo otra voz.- Corre, que no descubran quien eres. 

Todo empezó a temblar. Lily seguía sintiendo la descarga en su cuerpo. Regreso a la realidad. Las puertas, los mortífagos y esos ojos rojos frente a ella. Esa cara bípeda. El cuerpo esquelético, no era humano. Se miraron unos segundos. Silencio.

-Tú.- dijo el hombre.- No puedes ser tú.

Otro temblor. 

Una voz surgió del techo

-SUELTALA. SABES QUEIN ES. DESAPARECE. – Lily miró al mago. Una vez más. Lo sintió. Energía corría por su cuerpo. Tenía que sacarla tenía que sacarla.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK 

Lily apretó los puños. Si, de repente había tenido que sacar toda esa energía. Los mortífagos que la retenían habían salido disparados. Sus ojos se habían clavado en los rojos del mago. Había sentido una furia extraña. Y la había dejado salir. ¿Qué había pasado? Lily no lo sabía. Había despertado de repente en la enfermería. Supo que había habido heridos. Negó con su cabeza. Giro de nuevo la mirada hacia su derecha. No había podido permanecer contra la pared. Había caminado de vuelta. Estaba de nuevo frente al cementerio. Miró la reja una vez más. Una vez mas trato de aclarar su mente. Pero nada cuadraba. Nada. ¿Por qué esa furia? ¿Por qué ella? Y la voz. Volvió a mover su cabeza. El cielo ya estaba de color negro. Pero no había luna ni estrellas. Sólo grandes nubes de tormenta. Era mejor llagar pronto a casa. Empezó a caminar de vuelta. Paso por la arboleda. Ya no quedaba nadie. Los columpios se movían mecidos por el viento nocturno. La tarden se había convertido en una noche aun mas fría. Pronto estuvo frente al número seis. Las luces seguían apagadas. Lily saco una llave y abrió la puerta. Tomó un pequeño paquete que yacía frente a la puerta y entro a la casa. Prendió todas las luces y la miró. Dejo el paquete donde cayera y entro a la sala. Se acerco a la chimenea y tomo un cuadro. Un hombre pequeño y pelirrojo sonreía. Una niña de no más de tres años estaba en sus brazos. Lily se miró a si misma y sonrió. Su padre con la sonrisa que recordaba. Se quito una pequeña lágrima que planeaba caer. Se echo para atrás en el sillón. 

-Sabes papá.- dijo al retrato.- No me importa que ellos no me hagan caso. Se que al menos alguien me espera. Alguien. Lo se. – Después de esas palabras se quedo mirando la ventana y al poco tiempo el sueño la venció. Pero ella no sabia cuanta razón tenía y cuantas personas pensaba en ella en ese momento. El sueño no le duro mucho. El sonido de puerta abriéndose se coló en su sueño. Abrió sus ojos. Joe entraba por la puerta.  Su cara mostraba que estaba molesto. Joe era un hombre alto. De espaldas anchas, moreno, cabello negro que tenía siempre arreglado y sus ojos negros. Siempre vestido igual, hombre de mundo. Para Lily una persona odiosa y que no hacia mas que fastidiar. Creerse el rey del mundo era lo que mejor hacía. Lily se sentó derecha, mirándolo como si fuera un insecto. 

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo poniendo frente de la chica un libro café.

-Es un libro- dijo la chica confundida. – Es sólo un libro de historia de la…- se quedo allí parada ¿podría ser que Joe no supiera que era bruja? Había dejado ese libro en la cocina. 

- ¿de historia de que?

-De fenomelandia.- dijo Petunia entrando 

- Soy una bruja por si no lo sabes.- dijo Lily que se había parado. Entre sus manos todavía tenía el retrato de su padre. – entrare al cuarto año en una escuela para magos. –Con un movimiento quito su libro de las manos del hombre y se dirigió a la puerta.- estaré en mi cuarto.- dijo. Una mano la detuvo y la hizo girar. Se encontró con los ojos negros del hombre. 

-Suéltame.- dijo con calma.

-Niña insolente no me des ordenes.- el tono de voz de Joe subía. 

-Haré lo que me de la gana. Ahora suéltame. 

-No hasta que digas la verdad. ¿Dónde conseguiste esto?

-Digo la verdad. – Joe la tomo por los hombros y la movió bruscamente. Las cosas que Lily llevaba en sus brazos cayeron. Escucho el vidrio de la foto quebrase. 

-Déjame.- volvió a decir.

-Tú no eres una bruja.

-Si lo soy. 

-JOE.- Lily cayó al piso. Miró a su madre. La mujer de cabello negro y un cuello un poco largo la miró también.  Por primera vez desde hacia ya muchos años Lily se dio cuanta de que la veía como su hija.

- tenemos que hablar.- dijo a su marido. – Petunia ve a pasear. Lily a tu cuarto. 

Las dos hermanas desaparecieron. Petunia salió por la puerta. Lily corrió a su cuarto. Entro pero no cerró la puerta. Poco tiempo después llegaron los gritos.

- NO TENÍA PORQUE DECIRTELO.- dijo su madre.

-LILY ESTA BAJO MI CUIDADO. 

-JOE, LILY NO ES NADA TUYO. SIGUE SIENDO LILIANE EVANS. TU Y ELLA NO TIENEN NADA QUE VER Y NO TE PERMITO QUE LE HABLES ASÍ A MI HIJA. 

- DEVÍAS HABERME DICHO QUE ERA UNA BRUJA.

-QUE TE IMPORTA LO QUE PASE CON MI HIJA. NUNCA LE PRESTABAS ATENCION. HASTA ESTE VERANO. ¿QUÉ SUSCEDE AHORA?

- NADA PERO HE ESTADO VIVIENDO AQUÍ MAS DE TRES AÑOS ESPERABA QUE ME TUBIERAS CONFIANZA. 

-¿NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE NO TE QUIERE? SON SUS ASUNTOS NO LOS MIOS. ELLA DECIDIO A QUIEN DECIRLE Y A MI ME ALEGRA QUE SEA UNA BRUJA. ES MUCHO MÁS FELIZ ALLÁ QUE AQUÍ. 

-DE TODAS FORMAS DEBÍAS DECIRME. QUE PASARÍA SI ALGÚN DÍA HERAMOS ATACADOS POR MAGOS. 

-NO SEAS IREALISTA. 

-NO LO SOY VEO TODAS LAS OPCIONES. 

-PUES EN ESOTS MOMENTOS NO ME IMPORTA ES MI HIJA. HARÉ LO QUE ME PARESCA CONVENIETE Y TU NO PUEDES OPINAR. Y te lo advierto.- dijo en susurros que Lily no escucho.- No te acerques a mi hija nunca más.

-BIEN. BIEN. – Grito el hombre- SI ASÍ LO QUIERES ASÍ SERÁ. 

Una puerta se cerró de golpe. Lily cerró con cuidado las suya. Se pegó contra la pared y se resbalo hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Miró la foto en sus manos. El cristal estaba roto. Quito con cuidado los pequeños trozos del cristal y saco la foto del marco.

- Algo no está bien.- dijo –Las cosas están peor de lo que pensé. 

La lluvia comenzaba a golpear los cristales. Un rayo ilumino su cuarto. Para dejar todo de nuevo sumido en la oscuridad. Se quedo un buen rato allí sentada. Escuchaba los sollozos de su madre en la habitación de junto. ¿Por qué todo el mundo sufría tanto? Si de repente el mundo parecía haberse convertido en un caos. Otro rayo. Otro trueno. Silencio nuevamente. Cerró sus ojos. ¿Que era lo que sucedía en el mundo mágico? El sonido de la lluvia empezaba a adormecerla. Poco a poco fue quedándose dormida. Su mente seguía formulando preguntas sin sentido. Una vez mas el cuarto se ilumino. Para mostrar a la pelirroja totalmente dormida.  

Había esperado la mitad de la noche. Debía valer la pena. La última luz se apago. De un auror de renombre había pasado a una niñera mediocre. Su cara pálida mostró una sonrisa. Paso su mano por su cabello azabache y lo despeino aun más. Sus ojos azules miraron la lluvia caer.  Bueno tal vez eso era mejor que estar en la oficina principal. Pero el clima húmedo no iba con él. Sacudió su cabeza. Empapado hasta los huesos. Todo por una niñita. Se escucho una pequeña explosión. Un hombre envuelto en una capa apareció. Era alto y tenía un bigote muy blanco del que estaba orgulloso. 

-Potter que bueno encontrarte ¿te diviertes?

-Ahórrate los comentarios entupidos ¿si Dereck?

-No, con este clima mejor reírse.

-Hay muggles en esta calle. 

-Ellos nunca escuchan nada, ni ven nada. 

-Si tienes razón.

-¿y la misión como va?

-Nada interesante. No entiendo porque encerrarla aquí.  No sería más fácil que se fuera con sus amigas. 

-Sabes que estaría en mayor peligro. 

-Si pero yo no tendría porque estarme mojando. 

Una risa salió de la boca del hombre. 

-Eres todo un caso Rick.

-Lo se. 

-pero yo tampoco se que es lo que pasa en torno a la niña. – Otro estallido. Esta vez era una mujer la que aprecio. Ataviada con una capa roja que cubría su cabeza. Con unos grandes ojos azul oscuro. 

-Los encuentro aquí en la lluvia, muy bien. Que bueno que hagan su trabajo.- dijo

-Tania no pensé verte tan pronto.

-que desagradable sorpresa. 

-Igualmente Rick. Debes regresar a la oficina. Se acabo el trabajo. Parece que un mes sin actividad los calmo.

-Pero es que es idiota el jefe- exclamo Dereck. – Pueden atacar en cualquier momento. 

-Si pero no podemos hacer nada. Vamos son ordenes. 

Potter suspiro mirando las ventanas de una casa.

-Si le pasa algo no me lo perdonare. 

-Vamos chico bueno. No podemos hacer nada. – dijo el hombre de bigote. Las dos personas al lado de Potter desaparecieron. El hombre miro la casa una vez más. 

-Bien James cuatro semanas y versemos quien gana.- dijo mientras se despeinaba su cabello y luego como sus amigos desapareció. 

Lily abrió sus ojos.  Un débil sol la golpeaba. Seguía sentada contra la pared. Se paró y camino hacia la ventana. Sonrió de manera extraña. La actividad del lugar comenzaba de nuevo. Abrió la ventana. Un olor a pasto mojado le llego a la nariz. Miró el calendario. Un día menos. Pronto, pronto. ¿A quien engañaba? Faltaban eternidades. Si tan solo pudría salir de allí. Sonrió mirando una vez más la ventana. ¿Qué sucedía en el mundo?

-¿Qué sucede en este mundo?- exclamo una mujer. – Albus no podemos seguir así muerte, daño, perdidas. 

-No puedo ponerme contra el ministerio. No todavía. 

-Gana poder. Mucho cada vez más. Si el señor ministro Dilor no hace algo…

-Lo hará dale tiempo Minerva. 

-No hay tiempo. 

-Si, amiga, creme hay mucho mas tiempo del que crees.

-Albus no podemos seguir así. 

-Calma todo mejorara ya verás. 

-No estoy tan segura. 

-Mira por la ventana. Hogwarts esta listo. Sólo es cuestión de esperar. 

-¿Y ella?

-También solo el tiempo lo dirá. 

-Albus una última pregunta.- dijo la mujer tomando el picaporte.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Le dirás lo que paso durante las vacaciones. 

-Es probable. Pero sólo si ella pide respuestas. 

-respuestas, tenemos todo menos eso.- luego la maestra salio. Camino por los corredores del castillo sumida en sus pensamientos. 

-Si tan sólo…- dijo parando su frase.- Si tan sólo hubiera tiempo. – Suspiro. Miró por la ventana más cercana. Se movió súbitamente. Una lechuza entro y dejo caer una carta a sus pies para luego irse tan rápido como había llegado. Minerva McGonagall tomó la carta. La abrió y leyó lo que decía. AL instante hecho a correr hacía la gárgola que franqueaba la entrada a la oficina del director. El tiempo se les estaba acabando. 

§* §* §* §* §* §* §* §* 

Bien. Este fue mi primer chap. Espero que les haya gustado. Si alguna frase. Los dejare allí. Sólo unas preguntas. 

¿De quien es la carta? ¿Que dice? ¿Por qué Joe esta odioso? ¿Por qué Lily vive tan sola? ¿Por qué paso eso a finales del año? ¿Recibiré reviews?

Bueno espero que si. Cualquier expresión o palabra que no entiendan pregúntenme estaré feliz de decirles que quiere decir. Por último gracias por leer hasta aquí. Espero que sigan la historia. 

**. ·º·.***** Eweril ***.·º·. ****

09/11/2003


End file.
